


Callista vs the Second Most Powerful Jedi

by Jarm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Callista, Can't remember canon, Humor, Leia is hilarious, One Shot, doesn't really follow canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarm/pseuds/Jarm
Summary: Callista returns to Coruscant to attend a Jedi Knighting ceremony for a relative five years after leaving Luke Skywalker.





	

She stepped into the Imperial Palace Ballroom with her head held high. As her grey eyes caught the Jedi Emblems hanging from banners around the room her heart swelled in remembrance. Memories of a time long lost to her.  
  
“Jedi Ming,” a droid said suddenly to her left and Callista Ming blinked in surprise. “Jedi Master Skywalker asked me to escort you to your seat. He would like you to sit among the Jedi Knights during the ceremony,” the metallic voice continued and Callista’s lips curled in a small smile. That was kind of him.  
  
She followed easily, her eyes taking in the small spectacle that was before her. She imagined politicians, family of the Jedi being honored today and full Jedi Knights were all here. She knew Luke hated things like this but this was an important right of passage. One Leia had done with utmost taste and care. Sending out new Jedi Knights on their first missions was a right of passage. She remembered fondly her own ceremony and she smiled turning her gaze towards a familiar face.  
  
“Cousin!” The face said happily and Callista smiled easily meeting her only relative’s open hands with her own. “I am honored by your presence. Thank you for doing this for me,” he breathed bowing his head low to her and Callista nodded.  
  
“It meant the world to have my family here for mine. I was honored you even asked me knowing that I probably don’t have the best reputation among Jedi,” Callista breathed and her cousin Mac-tal looked at her with confusion.  
  
“Why would you not?” A voice questioned and Callista felt her heart speed up, as the air seemed to leave her lungs. She turned slowly, catching Mac-Tal’s look of admiration for the man who had spoken. Her grey eyes met piercing bright blue and she let out a breath.  
  
“The whole breaking Luke Skywalker’s heart thing,” she muttered and her cousin squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
“Well, that,” Luke muttered and he gave a small smile to the woman before him. “It is good to see you well,” he added and she nodded. She had contacted Luke last month. Her cousin wanted her at his ceremony and she wanted permission to attend. He readily gave it to her. “Mac-Tal you should get into position. Master Solusar will be starting in a few moments,” Luke Skywalker smiled and the young Jedi nodded with excitement. He left the two and Luke once more looked back at his long lost lover.  
  
“Thank you for allowing me to come. It means the world to us,” Callista began quickly and Luke nodded.  
  
“I am glad you have come out of hiding,” he replied and Callista pressed her lips into a tolerating line.  
  
“You know why I left,” she said quietly and Luke raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
“Did I?” He questioned and she let out a breath.  
  
“I was wrong to leave as I did. I hope you can forgive me,” she said, swallowing her pride even though she believed with everything in her it was the right thing to do to leave the Jedi Master five years ago.  
  
“I would be a terrible Jedi Master if I had not already,” Luke said easily and Callista felt her shoulders relax. “Shall I escort you to your chair?” He asked and Callista nodded easily, falling in step beside him as they walked to the front of the room where the chairs all lined up facing a raised platform.  
  
“How have you been?” Callista ventured, memories of their easy camaraderie flooding her brain. She was very proud of him. He looked the very picture of a true Jedi Master. She knew he could become it without her holding him back.  
  
“Busy,” Luke responded with a small smile when suddenly his smile faltered. Their steps halted and she looked at him with alarm. She touched his arm quickly to get his attention.  
  
“Luke, are you all right? Have you had a vision?” She asked, her voice lowering and Luke glanced at her almost as if just suddenly realizing she was there.  
  
“No,” he said quickly. “I just felt a presence that I was not expecting,” Luke admitted honestly, his bright blue eyes quickly darting around the room until they stopped right before him. Callista watched his face break into a smug smile and she blinked, her hand still on his arm as she turned to encounter what he was staring at.  
  
“Getting sloppy farmboy. I’ve been on planet for two hours,” Mara Jade’s voice met his ears and Callista felt his body relax under her hand. She took in the picture of the woman before her. Her fiery red gold tresses were braided to the side, her face flawless and emerald eyes bright and shining. She was dressed in form fitting black pants and boots with a figure-flattering tunic on top of that yet what caught Callista’s eyes was the lightsaber hanging from her belt.  
  
“I’m not getting sloppy, you just must be getting better,” Luke snarked back at her and Mara smiled beautifully at him. Her green eyes flicked to Callista and Callista straightened her back.  
  
“Ming,” Mara acknowledged then turned her gaze back to the Jedi Master. “I am the second most powerful Jedi in the galaxy Skywalker. I think I can hide a little bit from you,” she continued to tease and Callista removed her hand from his arm.  
  
“Isn’t that a bit prideful to say?” Callista questioned, never one to really have been intimidated by Mara Jade, ex-imperial.  
  
“Not really,” Mara and Luke responded at once and Mara’s eyes darted once more to the Jedi Master.  
  
“Mara!” A male voice called rushing up to the red haired woman and Mara smirked at Corran as he easily shook her hand. “So happy to see you,” he grinned and Mara smirked shooting a glance at the Jedi Master.  
  
“He had a much better greeting for me Skywalker,” Mara spat and Luke smirked lazily at her.  
  
“Were you shielding from him again? He hates it when you do that,” Corran hissed and Mara looked at him innocently.  
  
“I do,” Luke agreed and Mara winked at him. “I did not think you would make it. I am glad you are here. You were missed,” Luke smiled.  
  
“Stop sending me on missions that last for months and you won’t miss me so much,” Mara replied easily and Luke stepped closer to her, she doing the same and Callista gulped. Was she missing something?  
  
“Have you got it out of your system yet?” Luke queried and she cast him a challenging glance as Corran just smirked at the two.  
  
“A Jedi does not crave adventure,” Mara repeated faithfully and Callista’s eyes widened.  
  
“Are you a Jedi?” She asked, surprise evident in her voice and the three Jedi’s gazes turned to her.  
  
“Second most powerful,” Corran Horn confirmed and Mara smirked.  
  
“Stop teaching them all to say that,” Luke spat at her and Mara couldn’t stop the giggle that left her lips. “Mara is a semi-Jedi,” Luke hissed and Mara narrowed her eyes playfully at him. “She works with a company that runs intelligence. She does not openly advertise her Jedi Status or other titles,” Luke explained and Mara held his gaze.  
  
“How much longer will you do that Mara?” Corran questioned and Mara shrugged, her gaze never leaving Luke’s and it was starting to make Callista feel uncomfortable.  
  
“Until the Master tells me to stop,” she teased and Callista’s eyes narrowed at the blatant disregard Mara used in that phrase.  
  
“Mara!” A female voice cried suddenly and Mara grinned turning to see Leia Organa Solo quickly leave whatever politician she was talking to in order to rush towards the red headed Jedi. “You did not tell me you were coming!” Leia scolded rushing up to her and Callista’s eyes widened in shock as the prim and proper head of state yanked the former imperial into her arms in a hug.  
  
“I did not even tell Farmboy. Your weak shields would have given me away,” Mara teased and Leia narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
“I resent that. I have kept many secrets from my brother,” she spat and Luke raised an eyebrow at his twin.  
  
“Have you?” He inquired and Leia smirked.  
  
“Lunch tomorrow?” Leia asked, her hand clasping Mara’s and Mara let out a small groan.  
  
“I just got here. I need at least three days Leia,” Mara whined out and Leia huffed.  
  
“Seriously? Three days?” Leia spat at her and Mara smirked.  
  
“Would you not take three days if you have been away for two months?”  
  
“Luke,” Leia said turning to her brother. “Three days?” Leia whined and Luke smiled happily at her.  
  
“I said she should take four. She said three just to be gracious to you sister dear,” Luke added and Leia huffed once more.  
  
“Fine. Breakfast than in three standard days,” Leia ordered and Mara narrowed her eyes playfully at her.  
  
“Brunch sister,” Mara spat and Leia smirked.  
  
“Hello Leia,” Callista ventured feeling the end of their conversation. Mara’s gaze once more turned towards the body snatcher as Leia’s did as well, the two women’s hands still clasped.  
  
“Jedi Ming,” Leia said with a small smile and a bow of her head in greeting. “Forgive me for not saying hello sooner. Luke told me you were coming,” Leia continued cordially and Mara squeezed her fingers and Leia snatched them away and smacked the trader on her shoulder. “Stop it child,” Leia spat at her and Mara smiled leaning forward and kissing Leia’s cheek affectionately causing the Chief of State to smile.  
  
“Your seat is near mine Jedi Ming,” Corran Horn said suddenly and he held out his arm. Callista nodded slowly as she took it.  
  
“Yes, thank you,” she breathed, aware that Corran had just been giving marching orders and he was following through. She followed him easily to her seat. She settled amongst other Jedi. Some she recognized, some she did not. She glanced behind her and caught Luke still talking with Mara Jade. He leaned forward, his lips pressing against the woman’s forehead as his hand caressed her cheek and Callista’s eyes widened.  
  
Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade? He would fraternize with an ex-imperial so openly? She turned her attention to Master Solusar who had begun speaking. Had she taught Luke nothing about being a Jedi Master? She started to fume. Didn’t he care what the order looked like? Aligning himself with that… that… woman could bring down the fragile respect the Jedi have with the public.  
  
“Each graduating class of Jedi nominate a Master to present them with their commissions. I am delighted to welcome this class’ chosen Jedi. She has been a faithful friend and instructor to our Jedi. Her knowledge is coveted, her strict nature balanced out by her secret kindness and we are delighted she will now be more available to each class of Jedi,” Solusar smirked and a few Jedi started to whisper amongst themselves. Callista didn’t have the force but she could tell there was a ripple of excitement moving through the students. Was it Tionne? She didn’t think Tionne was that gifted to warrant that much admiration. A new Jedi Master? “It is my great pleasure to welcome Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker,” Kam Sulusar announced, clapping echoing through the room and Callista Ming nearly choked. He had married her!?  
  
“Guess that secret is out…” Corran hissed beside her and Callista shot him a horrified look. She quickly turned back to where Luke was standing and saw him missing. She looked around and saw he was close to the stage, his gaze focused intently on Mara Jade as she made her way up, a dark green Jedi cloak now around her shoulders.  
  
“Well I’ll be damned…” Callista hissed out  
  
“Thanks for ruining my cover you ingrates,” Mara snapped at the Jedi graduating class and a chorus of laughs and applause echoed through them. “Guess I’ll just have to be a wife and Jedi now,” Mara continued, a broad grin crossing her features and Luke Skywalker’s smile could have lit up the entire galaxy.

-=-

  


People rushed to the side of the stage as she tried to exit.  
  
Quickly she held up one hand to her right and smirked as Leia grasped onto her in a hug.  
  
“Sister!” Leia squealed and Mara grinned hugging her back, her hand never lowering. “What a wonderful surprise! Where is Luke? He must be freaking out?” Leia laughed as Mara released her and nodded to a few other Jedi as they offered her their happiness. “There he is,” Leia smiled, seeing her brother standing silently a few feet away, his eyes watching them closely and Mara smirked looking at her. “Well, he is executing great Jedi control,” Leia murmured and Mara shook her head.  
  
“I’m holding him back,” Mara spat and Leia gasped, her eyes wide. “He’s quite strong,” Mara muttered and Leia saw Mara’s hand tremble a little bit.  
  
“Should I have Han knock him out?” Leia questioned and Mara laughed.  
  
“Well, this was a surprise,” a female’s voice said suddenly before them and Mara and Leia’s head snapped towards it. Mara tightened her force grip on the Jedi ten feet away. “I knew he needed something to help him do all of this. He had it in him but everyone needs help,” Callista Ming’s voice said a bit emotionlessly. “It hurts my pride it was an ex-imperial,” Callista muttered and Leia’s eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to snark back but Mara grabbed her hand stopping her. “Hurts even more to see you are perfect for him,” Callista said a bit quieter and Mara’s eyes widened. Her hand fell, her hold on her husband falling and he charged towards them. “Congratulations Master Jade Skywalker,” Callista breathed with a bow of her head and Mara looked upon the woman completely stunned. It took her a moment to regain herself and when she did her brain registered what was heading at her.  
  
She spun to her side and held up her hand once more and blinked seeing Luke Skywalker a step away from her.  
  
“Seriously Mara, not ok,” Luke spat at her as his frame was frozen a step away from grabbing her into his arms. He stilled as he watched the splay of emotions shutter across her face that he had been feeling through their bond. He smiled broadly at her. “You are perfect for me, my perfect equal,” he said affectionately and she dropped her hand, his body quickly pulling her against him. “My wife,” he whispered into her ear and she grinned happily, wrapping her arms around him.  
  
“How long?” Callista mumbled to the woman beside her and Leia grinned.  
  
“Ten years,” Leia muttered and Callista shot her a horrified look.  
  
“Excuse me?” She snapped and Leia smirked.  
  
“Ten years in the making. Married for three,” Leia mused and Callista huffed.  
  
“Why the sudden change?” Luke questioned pulling back, his hand cupping his beloved’s cheek. “I hope you did not feel pressure from me,” he quickly added and she shook her head, a smile making her face glow before him.  
  
“No,” she confirmed and he smiled.  
  
“Are you getting old Jade? Need a quiet life of teaching on a jungle planet?” Luke Skywalker teased and Mara’s eyes narrowed playfully at him.  
  
“Have you still not felt it yet Skywalker?” Mara breathed, her eyes alight and Luke’s smile slowly faded as confusion swept over him. Felt her love for him? Felt what?  
  
“See, I can keep a secret,” Leia snarked and Luke glanced at his sister curiously.  
  
“What is she pregnant or something?” Callista spat and a blush went to the ex-assassins cheeks. “Oh my gosh! You are Pregnant?” Callista screamed and the entire room went silent. Mara sucked in a deep breath to prevent herself from screaming, as her cheeks flamed a bit red.  
  
“I have always hated you Callista Ming,” Mara snapped and Luke lifted her head, his eyes searching her own and she melted.  
  
“My love?” Luke questioned quietly as every eye seemed to turn on them.  
  
“Surprise?” Mara breathed, her eyes looking up at him uncertainly as she allowed a part of her to be exposed before him and he gasped feeling a little new heartbeat inside his wife. Luke let out a cry of joy and scooped his wife into his arms as clapping suddenly filled the entire room, other cries of congratulations flooding in. Mara grinned then suddenly the two Jedi Master’s composed themselves, their arms wrapped around each other as the situation hit them.  
  
“Stang,” Luke hissed and Mara pressed her lips together. “The entire galaxy knows about our child,” Luke muttered and then both turned angry eyes to the woman who stood before them. Callista gulped uneasily at their powerful gazes. Luke let out a breath, turning back to his wife. He kissed her temple. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered. “I will always protect you,” Luke promised into her ear and Mara relaxed into his embrace. “Thirteen weeks,” Luke said with a shake of his head. “You might be the most powerful Jedi, Mara Jade Skywalker,” Luke teased and she grinned.  
  
“I might be,” Mara confirmed and his lips claimed hers lovingly.  
  
Callista let out a groan, turning away from them.  
  
“I’m going back in hiding,” she muttered.  
  
*You may need to,* a voice suddenly hissed into her head and Callista gasped and spun around, staring at the still kissing couple.  
  
“How did you do that?!” Callista cried grabbing her head as she felt the remnants of the Jedi’s force still tingling through her.  
  
“Second most powerful Jedi,” Leia breathed, patting Callista’s shoulder sympathetically as she passed.


End file.
